Gaara's Sunset
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: When Gaara was little he met a girl who changed his life. He became less anti-social and showed emotions. But something happened that leaves him alone again. But with a hope he'll see her again one day. Gaara/oc One-Shot


Gaara's P.O.V~

The desert sunset is always beautiful this time of year. I just wish she could be here. These sunsets were her favorite. But I sit ontop of the Kazekage tower watching the sunset by myself. We use to watch it together.

-Flashback-

"I love these sunsets. They're always so beautiful during the Spring." She says as she leans against me.

"It is Ami. But not as beautiful as you." I tell her with a smile.

"What?" I look at her, then the sunset.

"You've been my friend since we were little. You were the only one who stayed by my side. You were the only thing that kept me sane. I've watch you turn from a cute little girl to a beautiful woman. I care a lot about you, Ami, and I always will." She looks shocked yet her eyes show love. I cradle her head in my hands and lean in to kiss her as the sunset turns to twilight and leaves behind the night sky.

-Present-

That night was four years to the day. We were fifteen at the time, before everything bad that could happen did.

-Flashback-

Walking through Suna's streets I hear crying. Curious why someone would be out this late, I walk towards the sound to find a familiar chakra signature.

"Ami? What's wrong?" I sit next to her on the steps of some building.

"My… My family… they were… murdered. I wasn't home… and someone broke in." I hold her close, letting her cry.

-Present-

That was almost a year later. An ex Anbu was wondering around drunk. I look toward the moon before walking Suna's streets. She was different after that. She was still so full of life but a little part of that died when her parents and little sister died. After that I asked her to stay with Termari, Konkuro, and I.

-Flashback-

Leaving my room I smell something cooking. Heading into the kitchen I see Ami cooking, her back toward me. Sneaking up behind her I slink my arms around her waist and kiss her neck, earning a startled squeak.

"Good morning Mr. Kazekage." She says smiling.

"Good morning Ami." We stand there as she cooks with my arms around her. Soon breakfast was ready and my siblings come into the room.

"Smells we better than Termari's cooking." Konkuro laughs before getting hit by Termari

-Present-

Those were good times. I was actually happy. I smiled, I laughed, and I cared. I look around at my surrounds to see I'm close to my destination. Ami and I use to walk down this street together a lot. We always pass a book store that has plotted roses outside. The store owner is a kind, older women who adored Ami. She always let her pick a rose when we walked by. Stopping at the plotted flowers I pick a rose. I always told Ami that the flower's beauty couldn't hold a petal to hers.

-Flashback-

"Gaara that was cheesy." Ami laughs.

"I know," I laugh, "But it's true." We hold hands and continue walking down the street. The street ends at a cemetery that her family's buried at. We go to the three graves and stand in silence. After a few years her parents warmed up to . They knew that their daughter was a good influence on me and helped me a lot. We stand by the three graves until Ami is ready to leave. Sometimes she'd cry and I just hold her.

-Present-

The cemetery is still the same as it was then. With the exception of new graves. Wandering the gravestones I twirl the rose in my right hand until I came up to four graves that stood in a row. I pay my respects to Ami's mother, father, and little sister. I reach the fourth stone and just stare at it.

-Flashback-

I sit filling out paper work. One of my many responsibilities as the Kazekage. The day has been slow. I put my pen down and look out the window, looking down at the city below. There is a beautiful sunset. An ominous feeling has been bothering me for almost a week now. I told Ami about it before she left with her team to go on a mission. I go back to my work when two Anbu enter the room.

"Lord Kazekage. We have bad news. The team that left the village four days ago were found by another team. By the looks of it they were ambushed by rogue ninjas. The scroll that they were suppose to deliver were still with tem so their deaths had nothing to do with the mission." The only team that left four days ago was Ami's. Her and her Genin were suppose to deliver a scroll to the Leaf. It was only a C mission. How did it go wrong?

"The bodies were identified as Jonin Ami Kori," I already knew her team. The were twelve. Ami was their sensei at eh age of nineteen. Both ages are too young to die. I put my head in my hands as the Anbu leave and the sunset turns to twilight.

-Present-

I set the rose apon the gravestone that read

'Ami Kori- An excellent ninja, returning to her parents and sister in heaven.'

A tear slides down my cheek. I reach into my pocket and pull out a ring.

"Ami, I was going to ask you when you got home. This ring belongs to you, along with my love. I hope you're happy where you are. I was waiting for you to come home. But by the looks of it you're the one waiting on me. We'll be together again, my love, when my time comes. I promise. I love you Ami." I wipe the tears away and head home.


End file.
